


What Falls in Autumn

by burnt-ghost-toast (worldsbestzombie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charlie wants to live his best life, F/M, Family conversation - what's your stance on the death penalty, George coming through for you like the king he is, M/M, Molly Weasley being pushy, Other, Percy Weasley tries his best but is also a clown, Sibling Squabbling, a convo which would have probably gone better than the one had in this fic, and doesn't understand why he's getting dragged into your mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldsbestzombie/pseuds/burnt-ghost-toast
Summary: A family dinner doesn’t go as planned, and it’s become abundantly clear that topics of marriage and children should be banned from family conversations all together.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 31





	What Falls in Autumn

Autumn had brought with it a change in the air, leaves once rich with chlorophyll now fluttered down from trees crisp and red, forever changed by the natural course of life, and Percy sensed it wasn’t just his surroundings, he had changed too. 

The war ended a year ago, and he and you had been together for two. Before you, a stroll through the Burrow would have been out of the question, he'd be far too worried about wasting time, too busy helping his mother or doing homework until he could pass out late at night exhausted, but with a clear sense of productivity; signs that he was worth keeping around. With you, the burdens of life felt lighter somehow, he had nothing to prove and time was endless. He allowed himself to fall into your world, soft as the breeze that kissed his cheeks.

As he watched you dance around the path, pressing your feet to leaves to hear them give out a final crunch, he felt it again, the sensation of falling. Falling irrevocably in love with you. He paused, struck by the beauty of the situation, and the words fell from his lips, carried in the breeze, and caused you to turn to look at him.

“I love you, too,” you said with a smile you reserved for him and these moments of pure perfection. 

Merlin, he could have married you right there.

\---------

Dinner in the Burrow also felt like falling, except it was the painful and annoying kind. Every Weasley who was a part of the immediate family, as well as you, Harry, and Hermione, had managed to make the journey for the holidays. All of you sat comfortably around the dining table enjoying the meal Molly had put together. 

“It’s so great to have you all here. Our family just keeps expanding and it is so wonderful to have you all here, we surely don’t do this enough now that you’re all so grown.” Molly smiled, “and speaking of expanding,” she smiled then wagged a finger at Percy, who sat beside you with a hand on your thigh, then you in turn, “still waiting for you two to get married. Bill’s already tied the knot, heaven knows what Charlie’s planning, and you wouldn’t want your younger siblings getting married before you, would you?” Molly prodded. Charlie had given out a small grumble in protest, but went ignored by his mother, who was determined to get answers, “Any idea when we’ll be having a wedding, Percy? I mean,” she turned to face you “aren’t you ready to start a family?”

You almost choked, and quickly covered your mouth to recover, before shaking your head.

“Oh, heavens no, Molly! I mean,” You turned to Percy, placing a hand on his forearm, “I love you, dear, but” turning back to Molly, “now isn’t the best time to get married. Percy’s so busy at the Ministry and I have no intention of giving up my job to raise children. I deal with enough of them at Hogwarts,” you chucked and continued to eat, unaware of the shock from Molly and Percy.

“I’m not that busy at the Ministry, and honestly I’m sure Hogwarts would be fine without you. How hard is it to find someone to teach students how to brew potions?” 

Forks scrapped across a few plates, and a faint ‘oh now you’ve done it’ was heard from George across from you.

“Excuse me? So, my job, where I teach children, something you apparently want now, how two drops of flobberworm mucus, one measure of standard herb ingredients and aconite, and a squill bulb stirred over medium heat could cure common ailments and literally save lives, doesn’t need me because I’m easily replaceable? Is this the stance you are taking right now, really? I’m that useless?” You hadn’t meant to get so aggressive, but you had dedicated much of your adolescent years to becoming the skilled potioneer you were today. Many around this table knew of your struggles during your time at Hogwarts while attempting to learn what you could from a professor who handed out insults like they were candy on Halloween.

“Of course not, you’re blowing this way out of proportion. All I’m saying is that there are plenty of other capable adults who can handle teaching potions.” Percy scoffed. 

“You know what, let’s do this later.” You finished, taking in the staring eyes from around the table and believing it best to end the conversation.

“Really? It was just starting to get interesting.” George jest, soon receiving a slap to the arm from Molly, who sat next to him. “Sorry.” he said, having the decency to look a little sheepish.

“It’s not your fault.” You responded.

“Oh, so implying it’s mine.” Percy said off-handedly, but it was enough. You stood abruptly from the table and walked upstairs, unable to deal with Percy or address his family.

The table was quiet, and no one wanted to make the first move, but someone had to, and who better than George?

“Great going Perc, really piling on the reasons they should marry you.” 

Molly waved her hands dismissively, “come now, I’m sure they’ll come around. If I can raise all of you, then I’m sure they will do fine with two or three little ones running around.”

“Mum, I don’t think that’s what Percy should be taking away from this.” George responds and Charlie nods, but keeps quiet beyond that, not wanting to take sides, despite clearly taking sides in Percy’s mind.

Percy was embarrassed and annoyed, and was not beyond starting a larger, petty argument. So, he did, “And what do you two know about _my_ partner?” He pointed an accusatory finger at his brothers. 

Charlie threw his hands up, “nothing, it’s just if I had to choose between marriage or dragons, I would choose dragons. A job can be very fulfilling.” 

“And last time I checked, _your_ partner just stormed away upset and instead of talking to them you’re picking fights with us, so how much do you know?” George sassed.

Percy was ready to let George have it, but the realization hit him harder than a bludger to the chest, which coincidentally, George had hit him with before, maybe his brother had a point. In fact, what kind of husband would Percy be if he couldn’t even handle a disagreement between the two of you? 

“You’re... right.” Percy conceded, standing from the table, “I need to talk to them, please excuse me.” And with that he was hurrying up to his old room. 

You were seated by the window taking in the sight that had you smiling only hours ago. The door opening caught your attention, but at seeing who entered, you turned away once again. Percy sat across from you and fiddled with his hands. You refrained from reaching out to steady them, refusing to give in so easily. Admitting his faults had never been a strong suit, used to being perfect, or at least, trying to be perfect. This wasn’t the first time he had been wrong and had to apologize, but it didn’t make the second step any easier. 

“I was an idiot.” He said, releasing a breath and steadying his hands against his thighs, “you’re great at your job, in fact, I often talk to Ron about you while at work. He says that Harry says your teaching would put Sn-”

“I don’t want to give it up.” You interjected, while still looking out the window. 

“And I don’t expect you to.”

“I’m good at it. Really good,” you gave a soft laugh before feeling your face drop again, “and I don’t know how to raise kids. I don’t want them to have the childhood I had.” 

Percy is quiet for a moment. He remembers your time together at Hogwarts. How you would meet him at platform 9 ¾ alone after first year, cry when the school year was coming to an end because you dreaded home more than Snape’s pop quizzes, and spend the Christmas break at the castle every year until he finally invited you to spend it with his family; and that first Christmas with you in fifth year had been the best one of his life. Every moment spent with you usually topped the last. And now he had the audacity to question your feelings? 

Percy reached out to hold your hand and placed his free hand on your face. “I know you’d make a great parent because you already make a great partner. You challenge me and support me and- and you make me a better person.” Percy took a shaky breath; everything was rushing to his head and heart. He wanted to give you the world, but for now he would start with a few words. “We don’t need to get married or have children. I love you and want to spend my life with you, no matter the conditions.”

You were teary eyed, and Percy wasn’t doing much better. He felt it again, the shift in the breeze and feeling of falling, he could see you felt it to, and without hesitation you both gave into it. Your lips brushed against each other’s slowly, ‘I love you’s’ finding their way out in whispers between kisses. The whole world was muted beyond each other’s touch. 

And this is how you wanted to feel until death do you part.


End file.
